chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Helicopter
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Helicopter is the second episode of the first season of , which first aired on October 1, 2007. Synopsis Dr. Jonah Zarnow is assigned to extract the secrets from Chuck's brain, but complications arise when the man is killed. Casey tells Chuck not to trust Sarah, and vice versa. Meanwhile, Ellie invites Chuck's new girlfriend over for dinner. Full Plot The episode begins with a voiceover from Chuck, recapping what happened in . He explains that he works at Buy More, had an entire database of Government secrets downloaded into his brain and that Casey and Sarah are working undercover to protect him. After the voiceover Chuck enters the Wienerlicious where Sarah is working and asks her if there is a plan, she tells him there is and asks him if he wants to go on another date to discuss it. He agrees and leaves. Sarah then contacts someone on her cellphone and tells them, "Chuck is in, send the doctor." Chuck is at home, and asks Ellie what shirt he should wear. Ellie is excited that Chuck is going another date however Chuck asserts that it is not such a big deal, Morgan refutes this, claiming that Sarah is hot. Ellie is then upset that Morgan has met Sarah and she hasn't and tells Chuck to invite her round for dinner. Inside the Directorate of National Intelligence (DNI) building, Beckman solemnly declares that their most valuable secrets have been sent to an idiot (while watching a tape of Chuck waving a red blanket while Morgan charges at it like a bull), but Graham refutes this, happy they weren't sent to Morgan, yet still expresses cynicism about Operation Chuck. Graham and Beckman then discuss the plan, with Beckman claiming that Dr. Jonah Zarnow is the NSA's best scientist and is on his way to LA. Sarah picks up Chuck and takes him to Buy More, where he is placed in the home theater room and told that a series of pictures will be displayed on the screen and he has to say what they are. Zarnow is irked by working 'blind', but is told that, for security reason, he cannot know the subject's identity. At first the pictures are normal images however when an encoded image is displayed Chuck recites secrets from the Intersect database. Zarnow tells Sarah and Casey that he can extract the secrets. While Zarnow is driving his car away from the Buy More a cellphone in the backseat goes off and the car subsequently explodes. The next day Ellie shows Chuck a newspaper with a story in it that "bank executive" Bryce Larkin had been in killed in a bank robbery (a cover for how he was really killed). At the site of Zarnow's car wreckage Sarah and Casey are investigating the scene. Sarah finds the remains of the cellphone and pockets it, telling Casey that there is nothing there. Once Sarah leaves, Casey phones Beckman and tells her that it looks like a CIA job to him and Beckman tells Casey to keep an eye on Sarah. Inside the Buy More, Casey tells Chuck that he can't trust Sarah and not to have any private meetings with her. Chuck then receives an email from Sarah wanting to see him, while Casey is distracted Chuck sneaks across to the Wienerlicious and Sarah tells him not to have any private meetings with Casey and also tells him that Zarnow was killed. She shows him the remains of the phone and Chuck flashes, revealing it to be an NSA Incinerator (designed to eliminate all biological traces). Sarah convinces Chuck it was Casey who killed the doctor because he (Casey) works for the NSA. When Chuck returns to the Buy More Casey asks him what Sarah told him (explaining that he knows they talked, as it's what he does for a living), when Chuck stays silent Casey goes and confronts Sarah, his logic is that the only two people who knew the doctor was coming where right there and since he didn't kill him he tries to arrest Sarah. A fight ensues, resulting in Casey fleeing when a group of teenagers enter the store, looking to get a picture of the 'hot girl'. Back at Buy More Chuck gets an off-site callout to fix a computer; he then finds the callout was made by Casey and believes that Casey is trying to kill him. A car chase follows, which ends when Casey slams the Herder. When they both get out of their vehicles, Chuck sees Casey's wounds, which were inflicted by Sarah. Casey claims she tried to kill him however Chuck doesn't believe him as the bomb was an NSA incinerator, Casey then explains that they are easily purchased on the black market and convinces Chuck that Sarah is rogue by telling him that she worked with Bryce, who was ''rogue. Chuck and Casey get into Casey's vehicle, but when a cellphone (which is an NSA incinerator) goes off in the backseat, they dive back out and the car explodes, which further convinces Chuck that Sarah is off the reservation. Chuck becomes worried because Sarah is having dinner with him and Awesome and Ellie. However, Casey decides to send Chuck to Washington,and while Casey is calling in the decision Chuck escapes in the Herder (leaving Casey stranded). Chuck arrives home and they have begun dinner when Casey arrives and joins them. Chuck goes to get a chair for Casey who follows him and tells him that the NSA ran a check on Sarah, they found that she had posed as a French diplomat, infiltrated the inner circle of a golden arms deal and killed the entire circle. When Casey says her codename, ''Elana Truffaut, Chuck flashes and sees that she killed them with poison - which is a problem, as Sarah has made the dessert this evening. Chuck stops everyone from eating the dessert by proposing a toast, however when that only delays it, he offers to perform a magic trick; ie. pulling the tablecloth off the table. To his dismay the trick works and the dessert isn't pulled off the table, however a candle is rocking slightly. Casey knocks the candle over by bumping the table with his knee and the candle sets the dessert on fire. Chuck then puts the dessert in the bath and puts it out by running water over it. Sarah asks to speak to Chuck alone and asks him what Casey and told him. Chuck tells her that Casey told him she killed Zarnow and murdered French diplomats. Sarah explains they were French assassins and then tells Chuck, "I never asked you to believe me, I asked you to trust me". Sarah comes to a realization that if Casey didn't kill Zarnow, then ... she runs off and leaves. Chuck and Casey follow. Sarah screams for help and they run out the gate to see Zarnow putting Sarah in a car. Zarnow shoots Casey with a tranquilizer and gets away in his car. Casey has Chuck pull out the dart and then they begin to follow the signal put out by microbots that Casey put in his quiches. They follow the signal to Buy More only to discover the Morgan ate the quiches. They eventually deduce that Zarnow would take Sarah to an airfield near the water and set out towards the Port of Los Angeles. They arrive and Casey tells Chuck to stay in the car. When Chuck sees Zarnow leave a building, Chuck gets out of the car and goes in the door Zarnow came out of, where he finds Sarah, chained up and gagged. He gives her something to pick the lock on the chains, but is discovered by Zarnow and inadvertently reveals that he is the Intersect, by stating that Zarnow has been feeding American scientific data to North Korea for years. Zarnow then reveals his intention to sell the "human intersect" to an overseas Government and shoots Chuck with a tranq. Zarnow puts Chuck into a helicopter and takes off, while Sarah manages pick the lock open. Sarah and Casey meet on the dock and Sarah tells Casey they have Chuck. In the helicopter it is revealed that Chuck was bluffing; the tranq hit his Buy More pen-protector. Chuck picks up the Tranq Gun and accidentally shoots the pilot. Zarnow and Chuck struggle and Zarnow is knocked unconscious, leaving Chuck to have to fly the helicopter. Casey and Sarah manage to talk him through landing it (when Sarah persuades him to view it as a computer simulator game, played in safety) and are incredibly angry that he put himself in danger, and ignored their instructions. Sarah goes so far as to threaten to quit the team, a situation which would see Chuck transferred to Washington, probably never to see his friends and family again. Chuck is preparing to go to Bryce's funeral. At the funeral he sees Sarah, who ignores him. Casey is hiding behind a tree and talking to Beckman, who is very angry that Chuck flew a helicopter. She also tells him that the new intersect will be functional in six months and then Casey is to do "what he does best". In the final scene Chuck apologizes to Sarah and she forgives him. The episode ends with Morgan, Devon and Ellie entering the Wienerlicious to "give the dinner another shot." Trivia * Although seemingly the same character as the female general in the "Pilot", this was Bonita Friedericy's first outing as Diane Beckman. * While being examined by Dr. Zarnow, Chuck flashes on a photo with encoded intel saying that Oceanic Flight 815 was shot down by a missile. This is in reference to the ABC program LOST, where the passengers of Oceanic Flight 815 crash land on a remote tropical island. * The headline of Bryce's obituary claims he died in a robbery. However in the actual text of the article he is said to have died in an "Automobile Crash" while on a fishing expedition. * The scene where Chuck chases a shoplifter to the tune of Lust for Life is a reference to Trainspotting. Goofs * Casey is hit by Dr. Zarnow's tranq dart in the front of his left arm yet Chuck pulls it out from his back. Quotes Sarah: I'm sorry I yelled at you. Chuck: It was our first fight. You know it's a big step ... if our relationship were remotely real. Music * Iggy Pop – Lust for Life * Spoon – Don’t Make Me a Target * Gnarls Barkley – Gone Daddy Gone * The New Pornographers – Challengers Category:Season 1 Television Series Episodes